Hellstuck
by Kadext
Summary: Dave is an angel stuck in Hell, and it looks like Karkat, the demon, is his only means of escape. Davekat, rated T for language but may be changed later.


**A.N. Hello party people! I'm here with another Davekat fic. I'm really obsessed. I should probably be a little concerned, but I really don't care. It's my fave *u* Also I feel like I may have stolen this from somewhere (woopsies), so if I did, please let me know the proper creator of said AU so I can credit them properly! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Hussie. So no, these are not my characters.**

)0o0(

Dave was fucked. Royally and properly fucked. If his comrades would have heard him say such profanities, he would have been criticised for using such 'vulgar language', but he supposed it didn't particularly matter now, considering he was probably going to die down there anyways. Because angels didn't belong in hell.

Things had been going so well for Dave twenty minutes ago, it almost made him want to laugh. What a cocky prick he had been. He was on a mission to collect a soul that had been wrongly sorted. This of course, meant delving into hell, and fighting off the couple of demons that had stolen it. Dave hadn't been worried though. He was an angel of God, what could possibly go wrong?

Dave chuckled ruefully, which quickly turned into body wracking coughs that made him see stars. He stumbled forward clumsily, hanging onto a rock as he tried to catch his breath. The large gash on his side was still gushing blood, despite his efforts to stop it. He recognized that this was probably his final hour. He couldn't withstand another attack.

The collection had started smoothly enough. He was leading a group of young angels in an initiation mission. It was supposed to be easy, and it wasn't as if Dave wasn't experienced. He was a warrior; one of the last of his kind. There wasn't really much of a need for them in the recent ages, so they had slowly dwindled down to the handful they had now. They had been mid battle when things had gone sour.

"Look!" one of the new angels had cried, and Dave had turned to see a particularly mean looking demon coming over the bend. Dave had glanced over to give his reassurance when he noticed that their team was all but gone. As he was watching another used its magic to portal out. One of the lesser demons, taking Dave's confusion as an in, dealt the nasty blow to his side. Dave gave a fleeting glance to the last angel standing, who met it with a look of guilt before teleporting like all of the others.

_What was with that look? _Dave thought as he grimaced and started to move forward again. It was all Dave could do to flee the battle, wounded and too tired to portal like the others. Why hadn't that last angel had his back?

Dave only made it a couple of steps before collapsing. He sent out a distress call, but he knew he wouldn't be getting any response, not before it was too late. Black roses bloomed in his vision as he slipped into unconsciousness.

)0o0(

Karkat had been taking a nap on a very hot rock when Dave fell with a loud thud nearby. Karkat was woken by the obnoxious noise, much to his displeasure. Part of damnation was getting a distinct lack of peace and quiet, and Karkat had been having a really good dream about his life before being condemned. The days before he was a demon.

He tried for a minute or two to get back to sleep, but quickly realized that it was futile. Plus, lesser demons were starting to swarm, envious of his warm spot. Having no soul made life pretty cold, and very few liked eternally shivering. Karkat reluctantly stood and stretched, not wanting to to spend any more time fighting off the pesky competitors. Anyways, whatever had woken him was going to have hell to pay, pun most certainly intended.

After climbing over a rocky hill, Karkat was surprised to find himself looking down on a wounded angel. Not only did it have it's wings, but it glowed with that strange golden hue that was most certainly the mark of a Warrior angel.

Karkat felt the scars on his back prickle at this. He almost wanted to tear those wings off just out of spite, but he wasn't sure that was the best course of action. He pondered what he should do for a moment, cocking his head and putting his hand on his chin. He _could _leave it there to whatever fate awaited, or he could help him out and possibly reap the benefits. The second option was seeming mighty fine. Deciding that he hated Hell _way _more than the man upstairs, Karkat decided to cause a little mayhem, and started to drag Dave over to his cave.

And so begins the tale of how Karkat the Demon saved Dave the Angel.

)0o0(

**A.N. As per usual this is a little short because it's the first chapter. It'll pick up soon though, don't even worry! :D Follow and review if you please!**


End file.
